


Demon With an Angel's Smile

by GirlslikeGirls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbians, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cisgirl Ashton, cisgirl Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlslikeGirls/pseuds/GirlslikeGirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cayla just wants to have a normal day in Sociology class. Too bad her girlfriend is too horny for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon With an Angel's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one shot I wrote after reading a bunch of girlxgirl stuff on here. The world needs more lesbians :) Shout out to my roomie, Tay, for editing this!!!! I hope you all like it as this is my first time writing something that I'm going to post. Please comment or leave kudos if you like it!
> 
> PS if you don't like the idea of sex in a uni classroom I would suggest you stop reading now. You have been warned.

Ashlyn really was a tease. Simple as that. Cayla was sitting by the doors to the lecture hall waiting when her girlfriend bounced up to her, all big smiles, dimples, and bouncy curls. Her lips were perfectly plump, and all Cayla wanted to do was kiss them and tug on them. As if she could read her mind (which she probably could, Cayla wasn’t subtle), Ashlyn poked her tiny pink tongue out of her mouth and ran it slowly along her bottom lip. She then leaned in and pecked Cayla on the cheek. “Good morning Petal,” she said with a smile. However, Cayla couldn’t even focus enough to smile at the nickname now that the tiny girl had leaned down. She was wearing a low cut shirt and god did her tits look amazing. “Hello? Earth to Petal. Come in Petal,” Ash said.

That’s when Cayla realized that Ash had said good morning. Her cheeks dusted a light pink as she replied with, “Good morning Angel.” Her cheeks reddened even more when Ashlyn stood back up and Cayla really took in just what her girlfriend was wearing. The 4’ 11” girl was wearing a pink, white, and blue tie-dye bandeau top with a black tank that has the arm holes cut out to the hem over it. On her legs were tight pink jean shorts that barely covered her ass and black flip-flops for shoes. Finally, the entire outfit was pulled together by a big pink ribbon tied into a bow as a headband holding her waist length honey-colored curls out of her face. “God, Angel. Are you trying to get me in trouble for skipping class?”

“What do ya mean?” Ashlyn replied, though she had a smirk on her face meaning she obviously knew what was happening.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Cayla said, standing up and wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“But I’m your little shit, and don’t you forget it,” Ash says, and the two enter the lecture hall.

During the lecture, the teasing got worse. While Cayla was taking notes on sociology of sexuality (how ironic), she felt a hand touch her bare leg. She shot Ash a warning look, but the hazel eyed girl was facing forward. Cayla frowned and went back to taking notes when the hand suddenly slid higher up on her leg and started drawing patterns on her inner thigh. Cayla was cursing the heat outside and the fact that she had worn a skirt as she felt her cheeks turning pink. Once again, a look at Ashlyn gave nothing away. Cayla sighed softly, feeling herself grow wet as Ashlyn’s hand continued to massage her thigh. Finally, the hand touched the soaked part of Cayla’s panties and the dark haired girl bit back a moan. A grin formed on Ashlyn’s face, and she leaned in to whisper in Cayla’s ear.

“I would be quiet if I were you, wouldn’t want Prof. Higgins to catch us back here. Would we?” Cayla bit her lip at the slightly husky tone in the smaller girl’s voice, her breath hot against her ear. Ashlyn then smirked, pushed Cayla’s panties aside, and ran a long finger delicately over her folds. Cayla sighed softly and clenched her teeth to avoid moaning loudly as Ash finally pressed her thumb to the most needed spot, her aching clit. “You look so beautiful like this Petal,” Ashlyn said softly, starting to rub her thumb in circles around the taller girl’s clit. “Gonna be so gorgeous when you come for me.” Cayla breathes out heavily as she thinks over how her angel got so dark. The smaller girl’s hazel eyes were starting to darken and Cayla could see her squirming in her seat. However, she didn’t have too much time to reflect on that before Ash rubbed hard on her clit and Cayla saw stars. It was probably the hardest she’s come in a long time. Ash just rubs her through it before casually removing her hand from Cayla’s panties and sticking her slick covered fingers in her mouth. Cayla almost whined at the lust blown eyes of her soft pretty girlfriend. She had just opened her mouth to speak when-

“Alright class! That’s it for today. Remember to do your readings as we will have a quiz on Friday,” Professor Higgins said loudly. Cayla turned to see a smirk on her angel’s face as she casually got up and slipped her bag over her shoulder. Before she could think, Cayla was dragging her out of the room and into the outside air.

“What are you doing?” Ashlyn asked, “Don’t we have class?” Cayla just gave her a dark look before tossing the girl onto her back.

“We’re skipping class,” Cayla says, “I have to punish an angel for making me miss a day of notes.” Ashlyn smiles at this and lets out a giggle.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Cuz it would be pretty embarrassing to walk into developmental psych with a wet spot on my pants.”

“Wait, you soaked through your panties AND SHORTS?!” Cayla asked incredulously.

“Well…” Ash starts, her cheeks reddening. Cayla gasps as realization dawns on her face.

“Oh my god,” she says, “You’re not wearing any panties!”

“Guilty as charged. Take me in and punish me Petal. I’ve been a very bad angel.” Cayla couldn’t agree more. But she was never more thankful than right now that her angel has a demon streak.


End file.
